


Dragon's Tear

by Carrot52



Series: Dragon's Heart [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Assorted Fairy Tail members - Freeform, Sabertooth at some point, really don't know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot52/pseuds/Carrot52
Summary: It all started with the cure for hiccupsNo, seriously, then Claire, Fairy Tail's sea dragon slayer got kidnapped!Sting doesn't know what's happening, Rogue learns how to ship, meanwhile a guy's trying to raise a dragon from the dead.
Series: Dragon's Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818211





	1. The Cure for Hiccups

The day dawned, bright and glorious, not a cloud in sight. A complete and mysterious contrast to the thick impassible fog that covered the city.

'The forecast was for sunshine, not this irritating fog, it's so thick I can only see half a meter in front of me' Claire thought to herself,

'but this is Magnolia city, home of my guild, Fairy Tail. I suppose one of them is to blame.' Naturally, Claire was entirely correct, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster had got into a fight again. Their opposite types of magic resulted in so much steam it turned into enough fog to cover the entire city. It didn't help that Juvia Locksar and Laxus Dreyer tried to intervene and resulted in adding more fuel to the fog.

Claire would only learn this when she reached the guild though. For now, she was stuck slowly navigating the city. At this early hour, just after sunrise, not many people were about, the fog didn't help either. Claire would normally not be up either, she would still be luxuriating in the warmth of her bed, but she just could not stand any more of her older sisters hiccups. As beloved as Lauren is, the hiccuping in her sleep was getting a bit ridiculous!

The fouteen year old water (or sea depending on how you looked at it) dragon slayer had taken to getting up and heading to the guild hall extra early just to get away from the cursed breath sickness that plagued her sister. Their bedrooms were even on the opposite side of the house they both lived in with their eldest siblings, Sean the gun mage and Jessica the story maker mage. It is worth mentioning at this point that Lauren is a blood dragon slayer, much to the confusion of the rest of the family. Maybe this is the cause of the dreadful hiccups.

Claire was normally not an early riser, but with her sharp sense of hearing she heard the noises produced entirely naturally and unstoppably by her favourite sister and thus struggled to sleep (Claire then yawned and proved her point). Escaping the house and to the always noisy guild hall was the better option.

It had taken her a while, what with all the fog, to get to the guild hall, but without the help of her fellow dragon slayer Wendy, Claire could not consume the water that made up the fog. She got to her destination though, but it had taken her so long that she thought it highly likely that Jessica, her lazy, book-worm, night owl of a sister might have actually gotten up.

This was not the case though as upon arriving and checkin the time on a mysteriously yet to be cracked clock she discovered she had gotten to the hall ten whole minutes faster then it normally would have taken for her to walk from home to bigger extended family home.

As usual her fellow dragon slayers who were at the hall were excited to see her.  
"Claire!"

"How are you doing today girl?"

"Whats up pipsqueak?" (Not a pipsqueak Gajeel)

"Hello"

"Lauren wake you up early again this morning Claire?" Mira, the friendly bartender asked after other present members had greeted her.

"Hi everyone, this fog is a bit annoying, how did it get inside?" Claire responded to various inquiries as she made her way to the bar to talk to Mira.

"She woke me up again, are we anywhere near finding a cure for her?" 

"Not yet" Mira chirped with an ever present smile.

Claire's head hit the bar top as she groaned in despair. Unbeknownst to the mentioned guild member, everybody in Fairy Tail was working for a way to stop her hiccuping for the sake of their own sanity (and the survival of the hall, strong mages, sudden noises, not good for enclosed spaces). 

"Lucy, Jessica and Levy never actually left the library last night if you want to go help them out" Mira informed Claire.  
Normally nobody was allowed in the guild hall unless everybody was passed out drunk or hurt or both after a really big party. It happened once a month. The only other exception was in a crisis or emergency situation.

In this case where Lucy, Levy and Jess had spent the night in the library, it was an emergency. The guild was struggling to afford to repair the damage caused daily to the hall whenever Lauren hiccuped there. The plus side of all that though was that more and more guild members were taking more and more quests and jobs to escape her. Lauren, being happily oblivious had yet to realise this. To be fair though, neither had Happy.  
"I'll join them in a little while, for now though, I'll have a cup of coffee."

"Finally, someone orders a non-alcoholic drink at eight in the morning" Mira said.

"Well, alcohol's not really to my taste, I'm not Cana" Claire replied sassily.

She took a quick glance around the hall to see who exactly was there as she waited on her order. Master Makarov was missing from his usual place on the bar, but Claire spied him asleep on a table top. Next to him sat Cana, slowly drinking from an odd shaped bottle, even for grog. Lisanna stood by the next table over, wiping it down and stacking any dishes on it in a corner for her to carry to the kitchen later. Her brother, Elfman was trying to convince Wakaba and Macao that it is unmanly to be trying to get drunk so soon in the day, Romeo had been roped in to back him up but wasn't saying much. Laxus was sitting at a table overlooking the first floor with his friends Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow. He was shooting glares at Natsu and Gray, who Claire just noticed were clearly knocked out. They must have been causing trouble again. Juvia, for once was not fussing over Gray but comforting Wendy who was missing Carla. Seeing that made Claire sad as she missed her exceed friend Chloe. A week ago Carla and Chloe had rangled Happy and Panther Lily into going on an exceed only quest. Claire suspected that this was an excuse to avoid Lauren, who was overly-friendly towards the talking cats but she decided to wait for them to show up.

"Here you go" Mira said, regaining Claire's attention

"One coffee and a plate of breakfast"

"Just what I need, thank you so much Mira" Claire delighted, handing over the necessary jewels to pay for her morning meal. She ate in silence, planning to go help her sister in the library before Makarov woke up and realised the clock had been replaced.

Although not expensive, the master punished the entire guild when the clock got replaced, claiming it was the perfect time to repaint the entire outside of the guild. They normally had to rebuild a wall that would get destroyed in the enthusiasm of some guild members. The entire chore took longer when Erza wasn't there, Claire was just glad that Erza was due to return to the guild that day. 

Finishing the last bite of her breakfast Claire picked up her coffee and made off in the direction of the guild library. Wandering through the lesser used parts of the guild, Claire prayed to whatever was listening that they would find a cure for Lauren's infernal hiccups. Eventually Claire reached the library and was beholdened by books. Nearly every book had been searched through and thus resided on or in rather enormous towering piles of books. Normally anyone who wanted a book had to climb ladders just to reach as nothing useful was ever on the bottom shelves. 

It took Claire 5 minutes of coffee drinking and precarious navigating before she found the three women. Levy, Jessica and Lucy however were not working but fast asleep!  
'I guess all of this work tired them out' Claire thought to herself 'I wonder how long they've all been snoozing.'  
Before Clare could begin planning her next move, Levy bolted awake, muttering about useless books. This woke Lucy who stared incomprehensibly at her friend.

"Morning sleepy heads. Are you any closer to finding a cure?" Claire almost sung, in a very high, overly happy voice to the annoyance of the three women on the floor. Claire hadn't noticed her sister wake up, she looked quite funny though with rats nest hair that could rival someone who had been electrocuted and half of her face red and imprinted with lines from the cover of a book she had been sleeping on. She was almost about to take a picture to remember it forever when her sister turned away, Claire pouted sadly.

"Not yet" a very dejected Lucy mumbled "I'll go get us some coffee" standing, Lucy stretched long and hard to work out the kinks from bad sleeping posture.

"I wouldn’t go out there if I were you" Claire advised

"Why?" Levy asked, already reaching for another book

"The clock's been replaced again" Claire said simply, instantly a look of horror and fear swept over their faces and Lucy sat down hurriedly.

"Oh dear god! Thank you for the warning!"

"No problem, I'm hoping that by looking like we're researching we won't be bothered."

"Delicious, potent, steaming hot coffee appeared, one cup for each person in the room" Jessica said out of the blue having opened a book, instantly 3 coffee cups appeared on the floor next to the girls (Claire's empty cup just re-filled itself). Coffee problem sorted the four girls settled down to work, slowly going through the remaining books, even with quick-read glasses it took two months to get through the amount of books they had.

The four young women worked in companionable silence for several hours with Jessica providing food, when a loud crash from outside startled everyone. Erza was back! She was taking command of all the rowdy mages and getting them to work. The four women smiled happily but continued to work, none of them wanted to paint the guild!

The worked for several more hours, discarding more and more books, when they were sneakily joined by Carla and Chloe who had returned and managed to avoid Erza's hawk eye when Natsu stopped working to greet Happy. The group, now bundle of six continued to work until nearly sunset when Jessica broke the silence.

"And a ribbon marks the page in the book as Jessica finally manages to find the cure for hiccups." SNAP, she closed the book, Lucy near snatched from her and look over the marked page, confirming Jessica's satement.

"We found it! The cure for hiccups!" Lucy exclaimed shooting from the floor... only to fall bak down as her muscles had gotten stuck in one position.

"Ow"

After emerging from the maze that is now the library the six girls zoomed over to Makarov who was giggling happily at a magazine, Claire had the sudden urge to throw the book at Makarov.

"We found it" Lucy said breathlessly

"Well, let's see it" she opened the book to the marked page and placed it on a relatively clean space on the bar, everyone leaned over to look.

"Unmelting rock, undying flower, starlit spring water solid cloud, catfish fur, what even are these things?" Claire questioned instantly

"Looks like there's a lot of travelling needed" Mira interjected.

"Uuuunrrrrrrgggghhhh" Claire groaned while Jessica laughed, being a dragon slayer, Claire gets motion sick and didn't like travelling.

"I think our next move would be to figure out where these items could be so we can look" Lucy said into the chaos.

"Excellent idea" Carla said before she dug into her pack and brought out a map, much the confusion of everyone on how she managed to fit the full sized map in her smaller pack.

A lot of I can get easily, but the rest are just perplexing" Levy said sleepily

"Unmelting rock would have to be found in a mountain range, probably one that Natsu got to" Claire suggested

"Sounds like a good place to start Claire!" Jessica said happily to her adorable and fierce little sister. Levy placed a pin on one of these locations

"Frost keeps things alive sometimes, often preserving them. Do you think maybe the flower can be found in the north, where everything is frozen?" Claire suggested.

"Well, Gray knows the area well perhaps he could find it? And Natsu can help with the unmelting rock" Chloe said helpfully. Claire giggled as a funny thought popped into her head 

"We can send them to their locations and tell them that the one who can find their item first is the better mage. If nothing else, it should be entertaining and you know they want to cure Lauren's hiccup problem. They're both always jumpy about it and I'm not sure the guild can afford many more new tables even with all the quests and jobs people have been taking."

"I haven't heard you talk that much in one go in a while" Jessica said to Claire "It's a really good idea though, a wonderful plan of action."

"I'm the celestial mage, so let me handle the starlit spring water" Lucy said enthusiastically

"Of course, we'd be fools not to trust you on this, we know you can do it!" Claire said encouragingly, Lucy smiled, happy that her guild trusts her.

"Do you think is you combined your powers with Wendy you'd be able to make a solid cloud?" Chloe asks

"I'm sure we can!"

"There were stories written in some of those infernal books about catfish with fur near Hargeon" Jessica mumbled thoughtfully "I guess I'll just have to go fishing!"

"He he, Happy will be so disappointed that he can't join in the fishing, but he and Natsu are partners so they'll go together, he'll be heartbroken" Lucy said smugly

"On that note" Makarov said "Our course of action has been decided!"

"Hic!"


	2. The Search

Claire swept her eyes over the room, searching for Natsu and Gray, finding them, Claire sighed, of course they're being chewed out by Erza.

"Hey, I'm going to rescue Natsu and Gray from Erza" Claire said to Jessica who nodded distractedly.

"Erza!" Claire sang, looping an arm around a somehow still clothed Gray. "Mind if I steal these two for a moment!?"

"Why?" Erza replied with a warning tone

"Trust me you'll thank me later" Claire leaned in closer and whispered "We think we've found a cure for Lauren"

Erza shot Claire a grateful look before walking off, only to lecture Wakaba about smoking inside. Claire smiled and shook her head

"Six months and it still amazes me how bossy she can be"

"That's Erza for you!" Natsu chirped, probably happy she was gone

"So what'd you need us for?"Gray asked, Claire grinned at them. Both Natsu and Gray looked at each other with trepidation.

"So, you want us to find an unmelting rock and an undying flower" Grey began

"The first one to find their item is the better mage" Natsu finished pounding his fists together, Claire snorted and replied

"Yep, it might be better to go with a partner, you two are excellent mages, but even our most simplest plan has gone awry before."

"The hell, I don't need a partner!" Natsu growled

"Yeah, I could find this flower and be back before flamebrain" Gray gloated 

"What was that, you icy jerk?" Natsu shrieked

"You heard me matchstick" Gray growled back foreheads touching as they glared.

"You wanna go icicle?"

"Yeah I'll go with you, I'll wipe the floor with your face!"

"More like with your own"

The rest of the people at the bar stared in near disbelief at the sudden sight, then in fear as Erza came up behind them.

"What are you two imbeciles doing!?" She roared, Natsu and Gray both turned and yelped

"We uhh, we're just being best buds like normal!" Gray squeaked

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked even harder, Erza's glare hardened for a moment before she huffed and walked off. Natsu and Gray shared a scared look before they sped out of the hall a stunned silence followed.

....

'Hic'

Some poor sot in the distance jumped and fell off the table he was sitting at

Lucy sighed "I'll send off Happy to go with him, then I'll head off and see what I can find about a starlit spring" Jessica nodded

"Good luck".

"Bye! Bye!" Lauren said cheerily, somehow behind the bar, everyone jumped in response

"WHEN DID YOU GET THERE!" Claire shrieked

Lauren shrugged, then with a cry of' 'Lily!' Sped off

———

"Damn that jerk, wipe the floor with my face! I'll wipe his face, I'll show him" Natsu devolved into grumbles Happy flew next to him looking concerned.

"Natsu, you're not making sense"

"Grrrrrrr" was the only response Happy got, Happy sweat dropped

"Damnit, I can't stand that Gray, GRRRAGH, that's it I'm back in there and teaching him a lesson!"

"I wouldn't go back in there if I were you, Erza's still there" Natsu stopped mid stride

"Oh crap, we should go!"

"Yeah, we still have to sort out travel arrangements, I think a train would be best"

"Forget that we're walking!" Happy sighed

"Natsu be reasonable we can't jus-" whatever they couldn't do Natsu never found out as just then a very strong, very hostile presence coming towards them, and the two mages turned to face the stranger. 

"Why did you come with me?" Gray asked Juvia in another part of Magnolia

"Juvia wanted to go with her dear Gray!"

"Could you not talk about yourself in the third person?" As ever, when Gray requested this, Juvia ignored him completely 'damn selective hearing' Gray grouched to himself.

"Dear Gray, where do you think we'll find this flower of miracles?" Juvia asked

"In the northern mountains" Gray replied "My master showed these flowers to me once, time doesn't touch them, nor does the cold, but if you physically shred them they can die, even when when you pick them, they stay alive. Lyon and I used them once as an exercise in precision ice-making"

"How did you do that?" Juvia asked confused, Gray huffed

"We had to freeze the flowers and nothin else, since the ice wouldn’t kill them we could try until we ran out of magic" Gray smiled "We ran out of magic a lot

———

The stranger wore a dark cloak over his body with the hood up, hiding their identity, underneath the cloak what sounded like armour clanked loudly. The two mages moved to the sides, intending to let them pass but he stopped in between them and spoke.

"Fairy Tail" their voice was deep and masculine, hinting at a male gender but with an almost mechanical undertone. 

"Like ashes you have fallen upon the world, Fiore's unspoken guardians, however no more, soon like the fire you sprouted from, you shall fall and the world subsumed to darkness, my gift to you" the man pressed something into Natsu's hand, then left, his pace slow, the two friends stared after him in confusion, it was only until he was out of sight did they speak

"Did he just threaten us?" Natsu asked

"I think he did" Happy said slowly "Natsu, what did he give you?" He asked, drifting down to his friend. 

Natsu lifted up his hands to look at the item, it was a small rock about the size of his palm, oval in shape and about and a little less than an inch thick, white wavy lines ran down the dark grey stone.

"A rock! He gave me a lousy rock?" Natsu shrieked

"Natsu, I'm sure he had his reasons, now come on, we gotta find that unmelting rock" Happy urged flying off

"Hmm, oh yeah!" Natsu jolted and placed the rock in his pack and followed after Happy, the confusing scene flooding from their minds.  
———  
Lucy held up her key in the living area of her room, pouring her magic into it

"Open! Gate of the southern cross! Crux!" She cried sweeping the key in the air, the sound of a door opening followed, along with a bright flash of gold light and grandpa Crux came into the room. Crux snored slightly before saying

"Hello lady Lucy, what question do you have for me today" Lucy bounced on her bed slightly

"I was wondering what do you know of a starlit spring?" Lucy posed her question eagerly  
Crux hummed, not even searching for any info before saying

"Quite a lot, actually all spirits know of the starlit spring, it's a pool of water inside the celestial spirit realm, it was gifted to the spirit king by the sea dragon, Frésia, after the spirits assisted her with a task, although it belongs to the king, all spirits have access to it".  
Lucy brightened visibly

"That's awesome, can you take me to the spring?"

"Of course" Crux made a gesture and a spirit outfit appeared on her apartment floor with a poof "Put this on and grab hold"

Lucy grinned happily, she always loved going to the celestial sprit realm.

———

The flowers were beautiful as always, they bent slightly in the wind, their rainbow hue sparkled in the sunset, Grey crouched at the edge of the patch, picking one from the ground.  
As he did though, a sharp breeze ran through, that would be cold if he wasn't an ice mage, behind him Juvia shivered. Then the breeze stopped as the last of the light vanished and something he had never seen before happened, bathed in their light, Grey gasped in wonder.

———

The lakes light was nearly blinding, it was as if a thousand diamonds had caught light in their facets and turned into the water she was seeing now, it was beautiful, blinding, but beautiful. Lucy dipped her hand into the water, drawing some of it into the vial she was holding. When it was full, Lucy stood and turned to grandpa Crux

"It's beautiful Crux, thank you for taking me here" Crux nodded

"It is a wonder, isn't it? Would you like to head back now?" Lucy nodded, her task was complete here.

———

In the day, the flowers looked like portable rainbows, diverse and beautiful, in the night, the flowers' light changed, from rainbow to sparkling white. Like someone had spilled diamonds across the cliffs, or, Gray amended a few minutes later, like someone had captured moonlight inside the flowers' delicate petals. A rustling sounded behind him as Juvia handed him a food bar 

"It's beautiful" She murmured, enraptured by the sight, Gray hovered his hand over the flower before encasing it in ice to protect it.

"C'mon" Gray turned away as he talked "Lauren's hiccups aren't going to cure themselves.

Juvia turned and followed, normally she would make a comment about them being together, but this was a serious issue. Twice already her beloved Gray had been humiliated by the annoying hiccups. Juvia was sure that her beloved Gray could handle himself, could adjust to the hiccups, but just to make sure, she would help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this out a week earlier but school starting caused me to forget, sorry!
> 
> (Edit; I only just remembered that I can do chapter titles, whoops!)


	3. Kidnapping

A black cloaked figure stalked through the streets of Magnolia, his armour was heavy and annoying on his shoulders, however it was deemed necessary considering his target, now if only he could find her.

It didn't take long, she wasn't one take measures to hide, then again from what his spies observed, she didn't remember the past, that was fine though, if she remembered him it might make his job harder. Pausing at the corner as his target stopped, the man took a moment to watch, it had been years since he last saw her and that was when she was essentially a baby, so perhaps that was why, when he saw her a long forgotten instinct had him stop and memorise her features.

At first, all he could see was her caramel brown hair, with only the sides pulled into a ponytail leaving the rest free, she wore a black jacket that hugged her body closely, made sense considering her profession required fighting and blue shorts that stopped at the knees. She turned and the man caught a glimpse of brilliant blue eyes, the pupils ringed with brown  
'Like her mother' a distant part of him thought.

A part of him was glad that she didn't wear a revealing outfit like he'd seen other members of Fairy Tail wear, but the thought left him quickly replaced by the need to collect her, the man didn't hesitate, considering her relationship with him, any other man would've completed this job with reluctance and hated himself for it, but he had removed his humanity long ago.

With that thought, Danto moved to take the Claire the Leviathan of Fairy Tail, into his custody.  
———

Claire hummed as she walked to the guild, it had taken a few weeks, but everyone had found the ingredients to cure Lauren's hiccups. So needless to say she was happy, she balanced on the edge of the path, to her left was the canal, to her right, Chloe bounced along. Claire smiled, thinking of her long time friend, Chloe had an obsession with bears and wore a bear suit, calling herself a bear cub, there was never a day where Claire didn't find that irresistibly cute.

"Hey Chloe" Claire began, Chloe hummed in acknowledgement "Remember how we were before we joined Fairy Tail?" She asked curiously, wanting to know her opinion.

"Mmmm" Chloe pretended to think "Yeah, you were so scared you didn't want to come in!" She cried out after a short while. Claire huffed

"Yeah, well so were you!"

"Was not! Chloe protested

"Was too!" Claire persisted

"Was not!"

"Was too!" At this point both had stopped walking, glaring at the other.

"You were too!" Claire near pouted

"I was not!" Chloe repeated

"Was too!" 

'This is getting repetitive' Claire thought

"Was not!"

'This is bad for my brain' Chloe thought tiredly

"Was too!"

"Was too!" Both paused at the irregular answer from Chloe, then Claire snorted.

"You admitted it" she stated smugly

"Grrr, fine, I admit it"

Claire chuckled, but it was soon cut off as her dragon ears caught a slight clanking of armour she hadn't heard earlier.  
Claire turned, on alert, Chloe, attuned to Claire's mood after years off working together, went on alert as well, a person seemed to detach from the shadow of a nearby house, a black cloak hid any personal details.

"You" 

'a man' Claire thought to herself, at least, depending on the voice

"those who were bestowed with the power of dragons, they will come for you, and you will release the ancient one" he monologued

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked confused, Claire growled

"He's saying he wants dragon slayers, but what do you mean they will come?" She directed the last bit to the man.

"Just what I said, they will come, with the intent to kill"

"Kill?" Claire mumbled, but was cut off as a sword was shoved in her face, Claire yelped and dodged.

"Sea dragon roar!" She yelled, sending a jet stream of water at the man, he blocked annoyingly, the powerful roar only pushing back on or two paces before he continued. The swiped his sword at her in a bewildering series of strikes, Claire dodged when she could but it wasn't good enough as small cuts began to line her arms and legs.  
Claire leapt back and let he magic flow to her arms, water coalesced her fist and up her forearms forming an almost jaw like shape.

"Sea dragon, jaws!" Now Claire went on the offensive, punching the man repeatedly, the water boiling hot and not very nice if it hit you. The stranger however, merely dodged until Claire was exhausted.

Claire leapt back again roaring again, again it barely had any effect. Claire thought quickly, charging the man, she made it look as if she was going to punch him, whoever he was readied for the punch. When she got to him however, Claire dropped to the ground, planting her hands down she performed a summersault a magic circle opened beneath them as Claire began to spin, still in a handstand.

"Sea dragon maelstrom!"

The spell complete streams of water ran from the magic circle, picking the man up, before it proceeded to spin him in wonderful circles at dizzying speeds, she curled up her legs and the water froze, the man's head bouncing painfully against the ice, Claire noted with satisfaction. The sea dragon slayer uncurled and jumped to her feet a few feet away, causing the now ice streams to shatter and throw the stranger to the ground. Using his disorientation to his advantage, Claire pressed the attack, this time using a spell called iced fins that spread fin like ice protrusions along her forearms and legs and using a more sweeping style than a punching one.

But the advantage didn't last for long as soon her opponent began to retaliate, and hard.  
Claire kicked at where his head was but, nearly unsurprisingly, her foot found only air, the man punched but Claire tipped backwards and handsprings away. Something like this went on for a short while, but in a stroke of good, or more correctly bad luck, Claire at one point ended up with her back to the man. Taking the advantage given to him, he pressed his hand to her uncovered back and an electric spark ran through her.

Normally, dragon slayers tend not to submit to elemental weakness, their magic is so strong, so unbelievable, so inhuman. That they find ways around it, or like Natsu has at some point, simply pushed through the weakness with pure stubbornness.  
(Hey, Claire isn't always, a sideliner to Fairy Tail's famous destructive brawls)

Claire's weakness, is to lightning, or electricity (the energy would disrupt her magic, don't ask how) her normal way of getting around this was by interrupting the spell with one of hers as the electricity would follow the salt water's conductivity and travel elsewhere. But this time, Claire didn't have the time to start a spell.

Claire screamed and fell, panting as the remains of the electricity coursed through her, the man stepped closer but she kicked her leg out and sent him sprawling. He rolled away from her next attack and managed to straddle her, pressing the same glove to her heart he mercilessly sent electricity through Claire. She screamed and screamed, then tried to stop as she automatically didn't want to disturb anyone, but any person who lived close by seemed to be asleep as no one came to investigate the tortured scream pulsing from her.

Chloe, for her part, wasn't much of a combatant, so she watched in silent agony as Claire fought an enemy that was obviously stronger than her. When the screams started Chloe folded her paws over her ears and screamed as well, but she was screaming words

"Stop it! Stop it please!"

Surprisingly, he did stop, the man looked up at the exceed and Chloe flinched, then he stood and continued to sent bolts of energy at her friend.

"Stop! Stop right now please!" Chloe screamed, her throat feeling as if it would tear with her fear and from the screaming, tears flowing unheeded as her friend was tortured in front of her and Chloe was helpless to stop her

"CLAIRE!!"

No, there had to be something she could do, she hadn't mastered that magic yet, it was hard for exceeds to master extra magic because of their small bodies.  
'But if Lily can fight like a human, then why can't I?' She thought frantically 'I have to do something, anything to save my friend'

Chloe's magic stirred, different in feel to her aera magic, but she could deal. Chloe frantically tried to remember the details for the spell that Claire had taught her.

"Chloe!" 

Claire's shout, pained and frantic, snapped the exceed out of her spiralling thoughts. Claire flipped over with difficulty, staring at Chloe through the blueish energy surrounding her.

"Stay back!"

"But" Chloe protested

"NO!" Chloe flinched again

"I need you, to go, warn the others, he's looking for dragon slayers, make sure they're safe!"

"I can't leave you!" Chloe shouted in protest, Claire's face softened

"Yes you can, I'm counting on you Chlo, keep them safe please, if you get taken with me, then no one will know that we're gone, please." Claire yelped as a boot was shoved into her back, slamming her into the pavement

"Yes," the stranger hissed "Run little kitty cat, run with your tail behind your legs, and do give them my challenge will you?" Claire struggled under his foot, somehow managing to to lift herself.

"Go" she cried "And live!" 

Chloe watched with tears in her eyes, watched as the stranger hauled her friend up by her hair, Claire yelped in pain but otherwise didn't move, she cracked an eye open and near glared at Chloe 'fly' she mouthed before the weakened dragon slayer went limp.  
Distraught, Chloe brought out her wings and flew straight up, a purple streak marked her progress before she turned for the guild, flying as fast as she could, Chloe let her tears fall again.

"I'll come back for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I decide to do this?
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
